Something like love
by Ninghyoujin
Summary: AU Love is a funny thing. You can't chose who you love, you just f a l l. Well, take Hitomi for instance. (VxH)
1. Prologue

Summary: AU Love is a funny thing. You can't chose who you love, you just f a l l. Well, take Hitomi for instance. (VxH) 

**Prologue **

Candles flickered basking her face in a rosy glow, her blue eyes shining expectantly like sapphires in the moonlight. Lips quirked into a grin, his eyes boring into hers, her heart swelling rapidly. She could hardly breath. Tonight, in _the _rose room, was a big ordeal. Soft classy tunes played in the background, followed by the singer's sweet crooning. Everyone was dressed in their finest, elegant dresses, expensive suits, and most importantly stunningly beautiful diamond rings. Their cries of joy, and love occasionally wove throughout the music.

"Hitomi..." Her fingers clutched into the folds of her napkin.

Swiftlessly, he got up from his seat, kneeling before her. Her heart hammered. He took her hands in his, his warm, sinewy hands. Lacing his fingers with her own, he continued.

"From the moment I met you, I _knew _there was something special about you. Something I could never find in anyone else. Just _you_ Hitomi. Right now, I feel like the luckiest man in the world, to be here, in your prescence. Love. That's what I feel with you. I don't think I can live without knowing I'll be by your side. _Always_. So I'm asking you, will you, Hitomi Kanzaki, marry me? Spend an eternity with me?"

Tears welled in her eyes, like liquid jewels, sparkling. Her breath caught. A gorgeous golden band, embedded with diamonds, slipped on her dainty finger. She surged forward, enveloping him in her embrace, thoughts of joy fluttering in her mind.

"Yes." Oh Folken.

Author's note: -grins- Yes. Yes. The cheesiness I know. So unlike Folken too. Well, that's what you'll get when you're stuck with an hopeless romantic like me. Did I mention this is only the prologue? The VxH lovin' will come later on. Nothing like it. -pouts- You'll review won't you? Pretty please? It'll do good for motivation! Plus you'll have my love and undying gratitude! 3

Much love,  
Ningyhoujin

Disclaimer: I, in any shape, color, size, or form, own Escaflowne or it's characters. -raises wineglass- Here's to wishing! -sob-


	2. Lamentations of an old woman

**Chapter one**

"Folken sweetie, that's wonderful! I can't wait to tell Van the news! He'll be overjoyed! Well, when can I meet the lovely lady?" His mother gushed, the cheer apparent in her voice.

Van could imagine the exasperation in his brother's voice right now, vainly trying to calm the estatic mess that he had created. He stood by the doorway, gauging his mother's excitement.

"Van! Come here, dear!" She shrieked, ushering him with her hands.

Grudgingly, he came to his mother's beck and call. The slender shape of the telephone pressed to his ear, hesitant he answered.

"Hello?"

It was indeed his brother's voice, the same deep, mature voice, he had been accustomed to hearing in his teens. But that had been years ago, hadn't it? He had very little contact, a little letter, short conversations, but nothing special. The last call had been four years ago, halfway through his abandonment of the family.

"Van? Is that you little brother?"

Bitterly, the answer came. "Who else would it be?"

A sigh.

Folken wove a hand through his hair. Van, angry as always. But he knew he couldn't do anything to quell it. After father died, he had left fifteen year old Van, and Mother behind, and set out to sort things out for himself. A costly mistake. Van had struggled with his education, and work, to provide for themselves.

"Look Van," He paused. "I'm engaged. I really want Hitomi to meet you and Mom, so I'll be staying at the house for awhile. From there, we can work everything out, the arrangements and everything else. I know I haven't been there, like I should of been. You've got to understand, Van. You've got to."

_You've got to understand, Van. You've got to._

Understand? He'd been trying to understand for the past eight years. It had been far too late for that.

Jaw clenched, he replied with a curt "Fine" and handed the phone to his mother.

All of sudden he wants to waltz back into our life? Hadn't those eight years proved anything? He left them, shifting the responsibility on a boy who hadn't even reached adulthood. Eight years he struggled to keep the family together, eight years of hardship, bitterness, and anger. Forget it. He could come back into this household, but never, he would truly be part of the family. Never.

He turned towards the door, intent on an midday walk.

"Van?"

Stopping mid-step, he looked back.

The crinkles bunched at the corner of his mother's eyes, her lips curled into a sad smile. "Don't be too hard on your brother."

With that, he strode out the door. There was a maelstrom raging on that moment, raging with bitterness, anger, sadness, inside one Van Fanel.

&&&

Never, in all of the twenty-two years of Hitomi's life did she ever feel so tense. Folken had called, announcing that they would be residing at the Fanel residence for awhile. The most unsettling thought, would be his family, his parents, his siblings. He had never talked about them before, and she never thought of the need to ask. It had just been one of those unspoken things she guessed. Frankly, she would be trekking unprepared. What would she say? What? How? A million different scenarios sailing through her mind.

Unsettling thoughts nestled in her head, she began to nibble on her fingernail. An unsightly habit, she had yet to banish, especially during times like these.

"Tomorrow..." She echoed. "Tomorrow..." A glint of gold and sparkling diamonds, a startling reminder.

How long had it been since that night? Two days? Three weeks? It felt like an eternity, they had been engaged for three days now. Folken had been busier than ever, with wedding arrangements, and business matters. While she had spent days in work idly, her mind filled with a thousand what-ifs and maybes.

What would tomorrow hold for them?

&&&

Summer winds were pleasant, fine strands of silky onyx tickling the back of his neck. He could hear the rustle of the trees, it's verdant green vibrant in the sunlight. The freshness of summer, crisp, and balmy, evident in the air.

Mahogany contemplated the fine stitched hem of his cuffs, little things, that held the larger pieces intact. His lips twitched in thoughtfulness.

He had been fine. Fine without his brother interfering in their newfound happiness. They had soon learned to endure, and moved on. Fragile balance they had managed to maintain those eight wretched years, had been swiftly, and suddenly, shattered.

A man, whom he no longer considered his brother, had suddenly made his presence known once more in his life. He longed to forget. The grief, his mother had faced, waiting, for a letter, a simple phone, a point of contact. Most of all, what would his father have thought? He entrusted, mother's life, their lives in his brother's hands, and _he _threw it away.

His lips curled into a frown. Betrayal. It cut deep, and agonizingly. Their seemingly diamond glass trust fragmented. He, unwilling to pick up the pieces. Nothing would help it. His brother bumbling back into their lives only proceeded to spill salt on the wound.

_Don't be too hard on your brother. _

How could he not? His mother was too forgiving, and she'd been fading away since then. The sparkle in her eyes was deteriorating, replaced by unfathomable wearinessEvery time she hurt, she would brush it away, and welcome him with open arms. It pained him to see her do such a thing. It pained both of them. His brother had done too much, it hurt too much, why did he have to come back?

_Why? _

&&&

Thoughts drifted through her mind, hazy, like a mist, appearing before fading away, one after another. So her eldest son was returning, along with his bride-to-be. Heartache was in store for her younger one, of course, he had not forgiven his brother. The grudge was there, forced to back of his mind, hidden behind the mask. Van was very much like his father, eerily so, his temperament was short, and his trust was easily broken by those close to him.

In a way, she was somehow happy, her family, was returning to her. She loved Van with her entirety, but it was still lacking, with Armande, her beloved, gone, it was up to Folken. So, she waited, and eight years was all it took.

Her son, had found the lid to his pot, a woman he could spend his life with. She was glad. But that worried her, what about her darling Van? What would become of him? He was shy, temperamental, and yet he stow himself away from the world. She wanted all of her children, to be happy, and start their own family.

_The lamentations of an old woman... _

Author's note:All right I'm ending it there. :) I can't give away too much? Yeshie, there's a lot of drama right now. But with the drama there will always be romance. :smiles: Thank you for your generous reviews, so I'll give you my undying gratitude and love. Hopefully, that will be an incentive for more reviews :puppy dog eyes: Now, onto the review responses!

Inda: I'm glad as well. I wouldn't have this story any other way. :) Thanks for reviewing.

Jossi-31: Why thank you dearie!

F-zelda: T-T The prologue was incredibly short. To answer your question, yes, he will be Van's brother, I have that covered in this chapter. This will be modern, so no magicky, and swords. Just everyday drama, and love love love. :) Thanks for reviewing!

MasqueradeQueen: A scene from Hitomi's dreams? Haha. I thought so too. Like a clandestine daydream. Never thought he was much of romantic either, more of the gun-ho type or the hot bad boy. Hehe. I'm not sure where I'm getting this. T-T Probably from the recesses of my black hole mind. Imaginative? If you say so. Thank you so muchies for reviewing!

Now review you hear? Make this authoress the happiest:waves:

Undying love and gratitude,  
Ninghyoujin


End file.
